<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stygian by Kandju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378428">Stygian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandju/pseuds/Kandju'>Kandju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Romance, Smut, Unprotected Sex, consummation, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandju/pseuds/Kandju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Styg·i·an<br/>/ˈstijēən/<br/>adjective<br/>being without light or without much light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stygian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Do you think you could write something similar where the reader is also Mandalorian and she and Din get married? And in Mandalorian culture it's traditional for them to consummate the marriage in complete darkness, so in the morning they wake up to each other's faces for the first time. (They're both virgins too bc they followed the creed their whole lives) This idea has been stuck in my head for so long, and I know you would do it justice!'</p><p>Hope it's everything you hoped for, Maria! Sorry for having to wait over a year. I suck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in Y/N L/N’s life did she ever <em> truly </em>consider marriage. In her mind, it was just a glorified contract binding two people together. Plain, and simple.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been with that basic understanding, that she’d accepted the proposal from her partner. It had taken a few days of consideration before assenting. Having been born into a family of Mandalorians, the young woman spent her youth being trained in combat and tactics. There hadn’t been any time to ponder this sort of thing…so she grew up without any intention of marrying anyone. To spend her life with nothing but her brothers and sisters in arms, adhering to the Way.</p><p> </p><p>Then along came Din Djarin… well, for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N knew him from when they were children, having been trained together until they’d both come of age and had been sworn in. Life took the pair in seperate directions in their late teenage years. She’d heard about his bounty hunting during her travels. She often wondered if the rough career choice had matured him, the thought always bringing a smile to her face. It was an amusing reminder of the complacent teenager who’d revelled <em> way </em>too much in his natural talent in marksmanship.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe getting his shit rocked by bounties for a couple years could knock some sense into him. </p><p> </p><p>Y/N found her prediction to be true after crossing paths with her childhood friend in Nevarro. It appeared fifteen years of hard work and ego checks really <em> had </em> mellowed him out. Though he still was pretty standoffish, much to the woman’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>A few years passed with the pair traveling together before Din finally attempted to pursue a relationship beyond friendship. But it took less than a year for the vigilant woman to fall for him. <em> Hard.  </em></p><p> </p><p>About a month later, the pair found themselves on some random planet; signing a contract to bind themselves in official matrimony. The following ceremony had been short and sweet. No theatrics or the white dress… just them as they truly were. Warriors. </p><p> </p><p>What Y/N never <em> actually </em> regarded was what came after the vows <em> . </em>The realization only hit her once Din had checked them into some hotel room later that same evening. </p><p> </p><p>As Mandalorians, they were expected to consummate their marriage in complete darkness. Only to finally see each other’s faces in the morning light. Y/N vaguely remembered a mentor mentioning that it was supposed to represent completely accepting and trusting one another. Or some shit like that, who honestly knew at this point? That was <em> years </em>ago.</p><p> </p><p>Hence, she found herself completely devoid of beskar and clothes, lying flat on her back in pitch darkness; nails digging into the mattress beneath her out of nerves. Her thighs pressed tighter together subconsciously as she thought of what was to come. Being in the same space with another being without her protective shell was... scary. The feeling of being so vulnerable and exposed had Y/N trembling.</p><p> </p><p>The second factor of her being a virgin didn’t ease the fear much either... The impending intimacy of what they were about to do made her all the more tense.</p><p> </p><p>But deep down, Y/N knew she had absolutely no reason to fret. She knew Din was also in the same position and that he’d never willingly hurt her. That thought lessened the weight of panic pressing down on the woman’s chest, her death grip on the sheets loosening considerably. </p><p> </p><p>She trusted him with her life. It should be no problem to consummate their marriage. Hell, she <em> wanted </em>to!</p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s breath shuddered audibly at the sound of the refresher door sliding shut from the other side of the bedroom, where she’d last seen Din’s armored back before he’d turned off the light. He’d been so quiet in the removal of his armour that she’d forgotten he was even <em> there. </em> Y/N blamed that on getting lost in her rampant thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Tongue darting out to wet her slightly chapped lips, the woman’s voice cracked slightly as she spoke quietly into the pitch blackness of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“.. Din?”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N jerked in surprise at the feeling of a warm, calloused hand lighty grasping her own. How was he so <em> quiet </em> all the time? She’d hadn’t heard him move towards her at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” The other Mandalorian murmured softly in response, unfiltered baritone completely shocking the woman out of her stupor. His voice had always struck some chord within her even with the vocoder roughing it up. But somehow, even without the helmet, it was even <em> better.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Your voice is nice.” Y/N abruptly blurted out, followed by the sting of embarrassment. Out of all the fucking things to just randomly say—</p><p> </p><p>“Yours too.” Din replied without hesitation, the grip on his bride’s hand tightening as he spoke. The previous mortification eased away at his words. It was a reminder that he was in this with her. That they were braving this new, uncharted territory hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they were a pretty awkward pair…</p><p> </p><p>The bed dipped as the brawny warrior pressed a knee into the mattress, moving to hover over the still trembling woman. Din purposefully kept the space between them significant, free hand supporting his weight beside Y/N’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” He rasped out, fingers moving to intertwine with her own. The heat emanating from his bulky frame was distracting to say the least. Like an ever present reminder of just how <em> close </em> they were. Both completely bare to one another. It was fucking <em> intoxicating. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Y/N swallowed thickly as she reached for him with her spare hand, lightly resting against his collarbone. Both jolted at the foreign contact, earning a quiet huff of amusement from Din. Huh, no wonder people considered Mandalorians as touch starved. It was spot on.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s hand then began a slow descent. Her fingertips brushed over the dip of his collarbone and down to his pectoral. At that point, she’d worked up the courage to lie her palm flat against the warrior’s tepid skin. She sighed at the steady thrum of his heartbeat against her hand, soothed by the strength of it. </p><p> </p><p>Din lowered himself closer in response to the more confident contact from his partner. The movement was rewarded with her unlacing their fingers to tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck, tugging him closer. The incessant pressure ceased only once his forehead rested lightly against hers. </p><p> </p><p>At the gentle contact, Y/N basked in the shaky puff of his exhale against her lips. The uncomfortable pressure of anxiety lessened immensely at the tickly sensation. It was a reminder that Din was in the same position as her, completely new to this type of intimacy. It was the closest they’d ever physically been in their lives. She could only imagine how much more... <em> intense </em> this could’ve been without the cover of darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The growing heat between Y/N’s thighs spoke louder than the weight of nervousness, however. The prospect of his big, brawny frame hovering over her seemed much more compelling to focus on. Picturing such in her mind’s eye made the light shuddering of her frame start again. This time for an entirely different reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Y/N abruptly cut off the beginning of her lover’s timid inquiry, tightening her grip in his hair to tug his face closer to hers. The response to her new-found eagerness earned a huff of amusement from Din before finally closing the distance.</p><p> </p><p>So… kissing. Not a common ground for either of them. So their first kiss was obviously, well… <em> awkward. </em> Neither participating party cared, evidently. The occasional clack of colliding teeth ignored in favor of the other pleasant sensations. Such as the electrifying tingle of their lips meeting, or the alien feel of their tongues in their amature dance for dominance.</p><p> </p><p>Amazing how one moment both of them were trembling from nerves, but the next they were wrapped in each other’s arms; chasing the ecstasy of new sensations. </p><p> </p><p>Breaking away for a moment to breathe, Y/N groaned breathlessly as Din moved his attention beneath her jaw. Nipping and sucking lightly at her pulse point, the woman basked in the warmth of their chests fighting for space with every heavy breath. But more noticeable, the hard warmth pressed against the inside of her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take a genius to figure out what <em> that </em>was.</p><p> </p><p>In her lust induced courage, Y/N shamelessly reached between them to very gently grip her lover’s tepid length. His response was a quiet moan against her throat. The implied encouragement was all the h/c haired warrior needed to explore it with a curious hand, giving it a loose pump.</p><p> </p><p>“D-dry,” Din suddenly huffed despite the shallow jerk of hips, likely instinctual. Confused by the seemingly random word, Y/N released his cock from her grip. Her inquiry of what he meant never made it past her lips, replaced by a sharp whine at him suddenly shoving an unpracticed hand between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kriff, </em>and she thought kissing was as good as it got. The rough pads of his fingers running between her folds changed her mind. The occasional bump of his palm against her clit making her hips jump. So when his hand suddenly left, it was understandable that she was a bit peeved.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N reached blindly to return Din’s hand to where she was <em> convinced </em>it was meant to be, only to find his wrist as he worked her slick over his thick cock. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, <em> that’s </em> what he meant by dry. Good to know. </p><p> </p><p>“Better?” She murmured breathlessly, the image in her mind’s eye distracting her as the blazing heat in her core was stoked further.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost,” Din huffed in reply, reaching to return her hand to his now adequately slicked length. She allowed his larger hand to close over hers to guide her into an easy rhythm before releasing. </p><p> </p><p>“Much better.” The pleasured relief was evident in his tone as she continued to pump him. </p><p> </p><p>His lips returned to Y/N’s briefly before continuing his conquest of leaving marks all over her neck and chest. Not that she was complaining, the attention making her eyes close with bliss as her lazy pace continued for another long moment. This was nice and all, but she was ready for more, she wanted him inside. </p><p> </p><p>No. She <em> needed </em> him inside. The near unbearable throbbing in her core convincing her so.</p><p> </p><p>“Din... please,” The woman begged softly, grip on his hair and cock tightening slightly as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>While any other time Y/N just <em> knew </em> he’d tease her, make her writhe beneath him before finally relenting… this moment was different. Both were already wound up pretty tight from their awkward fumbling and experimenting. Being difficult was likely the last thing on his mind, the incessant throbbing of his cock in her hand a testament to that.</p><p> </p><p>No words were exchanged as Din pulled her hand off his cock, and grabbed her hips to get a proper angle. The brawny warrior seemed to pay no mind when Y/N’s arms went to securely wrap around his neck. Seemingly much more interested in grinding his length directly against her dripping folds. Okay, so maybe he was going to tease a <em> little </em>.</p><p> </p><p>At least he wasn’t going to make her <em> beg. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Din murmured, breath fanning against her lips as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling into the darkness, Y/N pressed a chaste kiss to his chapped lips. In that moment, she felt the full weight of her love for him. The strong bonds of trust forged from years of companionship and honesty. The fact that he gave control of the situation to her only intensified that feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Their lips met again much more passionately as Din reached down to guide himself into her. The attention was somewhat successful in diverting her notice from the initial discomfort of his entry. The slow push of his hips as he entered inch by inch was, of course, unpleasant. But the feel of his gaze on her in the pitch blackness made her heart flutter. Likely trying to look for any sign of him needing to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s arms tightened as she pressed herself completely into him, breasts pressed snugly against his chest. Her hips then lifted slightly to push back into him despite the sting. When their hips finally met flush together, Din groaned in relief at the tight grip of her around him. With every deep exhale from the h/c woman, the discomfort slowly ebbed as she relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>“— Move,” she shakily breathed out after a long minute of her partner holding remarkably still, evidently conscious of her comfort. The thought made her smile again. “I’m not glass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I <em> know </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Din’s grip swiftly went to grasp beneath Y/N’s right knee, bringing her leg up to rest over a strong shoulder. Then, with an arm pulling her somehow even <em> more </em>tightly against him by her lower back, he finally began an experimental rock. </p><p> </p><p>Emphasis on <em> began </em>, because it certainly didn’t stay that way.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a minute of that pace before the force and speed started to increase, the slurred sweet nothings moaned into his ear likely spurring him. Their grips on each other were bruising as they chased their respective highs instinctively. The mingling of their breaths and sloppy kisses not even close to making the sound of their hips meeting with increasingly sharp slaps. Closer and closer and closer… and then Y/N’s perspective abruptly changed.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp squeal escaped his wife as Din suddenly grunted and flipped them, roughly adjusting her to a straddle over him before pounding up relentlessly. The new angle apparently was what they needed,  Y/N’s cries increasing in volume as he hit a new spot that left her seeing stars. She felt something coming, whatever she’d been chasing creeping up on her with every powerful thrust. </p><p> </p><p>“D-Din—“ </p><p> </p><p>The h/c haired beauty whined out, scrambling to plant her palms flat on his flexing abdominal muscles to support her upper body. Then began to meet her husband stroke for stroke. She wasn’t going to let him do all of the work. No way, no how.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Din groaned back, one hand leaving her bruised hips to cup her cheek. His pace at this point was frantic, chasing their respective highs without abandon. Y/N doubted anything could deter him at this point, not even if the world was ending. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her body begin to seize up as harsh sparks of pleasure shot through her like lightning, the support of her arms faIling. Din took that moment to wrap his arms completely around her as she collapsed, lips brushing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, Cyar’ika.”</p><p> </p><p>The simple demand in their mother tongue was what drove her over the edge, fluttering walls clamping down as she cried out his name. Apparently that was all he needed to follow suit, hips stuttering before slamming completely into her as he came. </p><p> </p><p>For a long while the pair simply laid there as they recovered, the only movement being his withdrawal. An overstimulated groan was Y/N’s weak response to the uncomfortable sensation, to which her husband replied with a raspy apology in their mother tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Din’s work roughened hands absentmindedly began to rub the smooth skin of her back, earning a sigh from the woman; her head rested against a pectoral.</p><p> </p><p>“.. Feel alright?” He eventually inquired softly, rumbling baritone soothing to the woman snug in his arms. A contented, tired hum was the only response he got, earning a chuckle from him.</p><p> </p><p>No more was said that night, a stray thought crossing Y/N’s mind before succumbing to sleep in the safe haven of her husband’s arms.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘ </em> How in the <em> fuck </em> is he a virgin…?’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 will contain the final part of this request.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>